The New Girl
by KennedyDreyar
Summary: Haruhi thought that everything was going to flow normally till Honey and Mori-senpai graduated. Yet chaos always finds her in this host club! What happens when Haruhi meets a redhead girl with hazel eyes and a familiar smile? How is she going to turn everyone's world upside down? Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE WE START: **Hey guys! Long time, no see. I've been busy with college stuff but I've had a lot of time to watch anime because procrastination, obviously. I recently got really into Ouran High School Host Club (along with many other cute and romantic animes, if you wanna know more about just PM me :3 ) and this OC story has been bugging the hell out of me cause I keep seeing it and imagining it and I decided I should write so I can concentrate in maybe on another of my stories! If you're wondering most of my Fairy Tail fanfics are on hold due to me falling off the fandom train I hope you all understand and keep supporting my work! Oh, yeah, Almost forgot! I have never nor do I plan to read OHSHC manga because the anime stole my heart a looooong time ago (it was actually the first anime I ever watched!) Also you will not be seeing a TamakixHaruhi pairing because from the bottom of my heart I believe she belongs with Kyoya or Hikaru! Love you all, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OC's!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new Hitachiin?!**

It was yet another day in the life of Haruhi Fujioka.

Things had been quiet this semester at the host club. No crazy manager, no way too wild ideas from Tamaki or the twins. Everything was going way too good.

"Is this what they call the calm before the storm?" she said as she walked, her gaze drifting far away as she made her way through the familiar path towards Music Room 3.

"Oh, uff-"she heard someone say. Haruhi looked down to see a girl with very familiar red hair and a Ouran uniform dress on the floor rubbing her head a little.

"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't see where I was walking. Please forgive my clumsiness," Haruhi said extending a hand towards the girl who took it and looked at Haruhi as if she was some ind of alien.

"It's alright," said the red head, "say, if you're a girl, why are you wearing that uniform?"

Haruhi was astonished that this girl had realized she was a girl in just a matter of seconds (seeing how it too Tamaki about 2 days). Taking a closer look at the girl she saw her red hair had a bit of orange in it and that it was held in a ponytail with her bangs swept to the right side. Her eyes had a really pretty hazel-orange color that Haruhi found very familiar, yet she couldn't quite pinpoint where she had seen eyes like this. She was about Haruhi's height but her breast were very… noticeable even through the dress.

"Umm, I'm sorry but I find your ogling, mildly disturbing, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm terribly good looking but could you stop it?" she said with a smile that resembled that of Cheshire cat.

"I'm sorry about that. My name's Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you and as to answer your question well, I owe money to some people so I have to work as a host to pay them back," Haruhi thought the truth would be better and she felt like she could confide in this girl.

"Ehh? A host? Do you happen to know where I could find music room three by any chance then?" the redhead smiled and her eyes filled with happiness.

"Uh, yes. I'm actually headed that way. I don't mind showing you miss…?"

"Kana, just call me Kana," she said.

* * *

"Oh, I see. So you just transferred here today and got lost looking for the Host club," Haruhi said after she heard Kana's whole story.

In summary, Kana was one of the heirs to some big company and had been going to a school in America because her sister wanted her to stay away from her now ex-boyfriend. Then after the start of the term her sister contacted her to tell her she was officially engaged to another heir of a big company (damn rich people). While her sister finished filling out the paper work for her transfer, Kana decided to pay a visit to some of her cousins who said they were in Music Room 3, also known as the host club.

"Yeah," Kana said, "I have a horrible sense of direction that also always gets me into trouble most of the time." Noticing Haruhi's worried look she added, "Oh but don't worry, I was trained by a great kendo master and an awesome martial artist to defend myself so I'm pretty much the most lethal person in the building… or maybe the third…" she mumbled yet Haruhi still heard.

"Well, Kana-san, I hope we're the same class," Haruhi said smiling. Maybe having a friend other than the twins will make Tamaki-senpai stop his whining about shady twins.

"Oh. We're here Kana-san."

"Oh, thank you so much Haruhi! I owe you big time!" Kana said as she kept bowing down to Haruhi.

"Please. It was nothing." Haruhi just smiled, hoping her cousins weren't her clients 'I just hope she's ready to see what her cousins do here at this Host club'.

* * *

"Welcome!" said the entire Host club upon their arrival. Today was French Renaissance outfits so they all wore ridiculously frilling outfits with wigs. They all looked rather impressive yet Haruhi felt like someone was going to laugh.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya, "you are late. Keep this up and your debt will increase."

Said girl shivered at Kyoya's words "Sorry guys, but I was showing the new transfer student how to get here."

That spiked the hosts' attention and they all turn to the redheaded new comer who then proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA," Kana was laughing way too hard for a lady, "HIKARU, KAORU WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?"

"KANA?" the twins said very perplexed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Kana?" said Tamaki, completely lost.

"Don't tell me you two didn't know your cousin was transferring today?" said Kyoya, raising an eyebrow.

"COUSIN?" said Tamaki and Haruhi.

Now that she thought about it she did look a lot like the twins, and her smile was the same.

"I think Tama-chan is rubbing off on you Haruhi," said Honey-senpai.

"Ah, true" said Mori-senpai, never once taking his eyes off of Kana.

"Oh, Kyoya, darling, I didn't know you would be here," said Kana with a smile on her face.

"KYOYA DARLING?" the whole club said except for Mori and Honey-senpai.

"I forgot to mention to you guys, as of last month, I became engaged to the heir of Hitachiin Tech Enterprises, Kana Hitachiin."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

As everyone was too busy figuring out, no one noticed that the new Hitachiin and Mori-senpai were having a silent battle, in which the loser seemed to be both of them.

* * *

After much confusion and a lot of explaining from Kyoya and a little input from Kana the host club was much calmer as everyone understood the situation.

"So, Kana-san," said Haruhi, "How come you didn't tell me your fiancée was Kyoya-senpai?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, you two seem like you already knew this," commented Hikaru.

"Yeah, you didn't even react when Kana called Kyoya darling" Kaoru finished.

"Oh we already knew!" said Honey as he ate a strawberry cake.

"WHAT"

"Takeshi and Kana used to date, they only broke up because Ka-chan got engaged!" he said in his happy go lucky tone, "right Takashi?"

Mori-senpai only said "Ah."

A dark aura then surrounded Honey and he turned to see a very upset Kana who looked ready to kill.

"Honey-senpai," Kana said as she took his cake and started eating herself, "I don't think the club needed to know that," with that said she finished the cake and set the plate back in front of Honey.

"Takashi, Takashi, Ka-chan ate my cake!" Honey said with tears in his eyes.

Mori then looked at Honey and said the words no one thought they would ever hear come out of his mouth, "Mitsukuni, you shouldn't have said that."

And with that the whole host club was left mouth agapes.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo? What do you think? If you guys don't like it, I'll take it down! I really want your honest opinion! Remember that I will love you guys no matter what! This is my first time writing an OC for Ouran so let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing but the plot and the OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: And so, they met.**

"Well, since the cat's out of the bag, you might as well elaborate, don't you think so, Kana?" said Kyoya while scribbling away on his notebook.

"Uh. Well, yeah no I don't think I want to."

"Oh please Princess Kana! Enlighten us with you amazing love story!" Tamaki said as an aura of roses surrounded him and tears shone on his eyes. Even Haruhi had to admit she was a little curious on Kana's and Mori-senpai's dating history.

Hikaru and Kaoru then proceed to harass their cousin, "Oh please Kana, tell us or else," Kaoru then showed Kana something on his cellphone and you could see the poor girl shivering.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you my side of the story but that's it, got it?" said Kana, "hmmm where do I begin?'

Honey noticed the girl was struggling to find how to tell them so he suggested, "Tell them how we met Ka-chan! That's how you and Takashi started seeing each other after all!"

"Oh, right!" said the redhead with a determined look, "It all began when…"

Everyone was close by Kana listening to her story.

Everyone that is, except for Mori.

* * *

_It was winter break when Kana was in Japan visiting her family. She had wanted to explore the city without those pesky cousins of her or her annoyingly loving sister. So she had wandered off to look at everything that was Japanese like. In her eyes everyone in her boarding school in America would be amazed at how much freedom she had back home, thus she was taking lots of pictures to commemorate her freedom._

_However, all freedom comes with a price for a young, voluptuous 13 year old girl._

* * *

"Her boobs have always brought her misfortune have they not, Kaoru?" said Hikaru while snickering.

Kaoru replied with a laugh and was about to say something when he felt a dark aura. To everyone's surprise Haruhi looked ready to murder the twins.

"That's your cousin you're talking about you idiots! If I hear one more snarky comment from either of you, I'm deleting you from my top 5!" said the brunette taking out her phone to emphasize her point.

Kana smiled at the honor student and decided to continue…

* * *

_As she was walking the streets, she hadn't realized she was being followed. She stopped for some ramen since she was hungry. She was debating whether to keep sight-seeing since it was getting late when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Excuse me miss, but how would you like to spent some time and have some fun with me and my friends?" said the guy, eyeing her breasts. He was wearing sunglasses and a hoodie and even if Kana didn't really know what hoodlums looked like in Japan, this guy seemed pretty shady._

"_I'm sorry but I will have to decline," she said politely and stood up to leave the ramen stand._

"_Oh come on, sweet thing, we could have some fun," he insisted but now three other guys had joined him._

"_Like I said, no thank-" _

"_Listen bitch, I don't care what you say, you're coming with us. It's not every day we find a beautiful red head with a great rack," he started pulling her away and Kana panicked so much she didn't find the words to yell or ask for help._

"_Excuse us, but I believe the lady said no," said a tiny, adorable voice that belonged to an equally tiny an adorable blonde. Kana was grateful for his interference but she knew this guys would kick his ass in seconds. _

"_Right, Takashi?"_

"_Ah." Answered a tall, black haired guy with a stoic face._

"_Outta the way, you brats" said the hoodlum. Before the guy could even attempt to punch the small blonde, in a matter of seconds he was on the floor, knocked out. Kana looked around to see the other three guys on the floor as well, courtesy of the dark haired guy._

* * *

"So you guys… saved her?" said Tamaki.

"Mhmm! See we had just joined the host club at that point and we were trying to do research for the hero day Tama-chan had planned!" said Honey through a mouthful of cake.

"So, basically, it was all thanks to me that this romance story bloomed!" said Tamaki while sparkles flew around him.

The twins and Kana looked at him and yelled, "Not everything is about you, you idiot prince!"

With that said, Tamaki proceed to go to his corner of woe and be depressed.

"Moving on," said Kana.

* * *

"_It seems like I owe you, thank you for saving me," Kana said bowing down to both guys._

"_Please don't bow down, it was our pleasure to save someone as cute as you," said the blonde one, "right Takashi?"_

"_Ah."_

"_Well at least let me treat you to a hot chocolate and some cake," the redhead smiled, "My name's Kana Hitachiin, a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Hitachiin?" said the one named Takashi._

"_Oh, like Hika-chan and Kao-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori! It's what our friends call us."_

"_All right, then. Honey-san and Mori-san, what kind of cake would you like?" Kana said as she guided them to a nearby bakery._

'_Wait, did he say, Hika and Kao?'_

"_Strawberry please!"_

"_And you Mori-san?" _

"_Anything is fine," he said and smiled at the redhead._

_Kana felt herself flush as she realized that was the first time she ever heard him say something besides 'Ah.'_

_After eating the cake together, they conversed for a while and Kana finally took the liberty to ask about Hika and Kao._

"_Excuse me Honey-san," she said politely as the boy looked at her, "Do you happen to know Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?"_

"_Mhmmm, they're in a host club with us!"_

'_A host club?!' she thought, 'just how old is he to know what a host club is?'_

"_We are first year high school students," said Mori-san, seeing her confused look._

"_Oh, well, I'm in my second year of middle school in America, and well I asked about the Hitachiin, because they're my cousins, and oh man look at the time, I was supposed to be home an hour ago, oops, sorry gotta run!"_

"_Wait," Mori-san said, "here," he gave the girl a napkin with both their numbers in it, "if you ever run into trouble, don't hesitate to call either of us."_

"_Hey, Mori-san, do you happen to teach any type of self-defense?"_

* * *

"And that's how I started taking kendo lessons from Mori-senpai, and martial arts lessons from Honey-senpai!"

"We didn't charge her because she always made the best cakes and brought them over for me to taste," said Honey with a gleeful smile on his face.

"But then, how did you guys," said Hikaru, "started dating?" finished Kaoru.

"Oh well, I guess that happened when I beat Mori-senpai in a kendo match," said Kana with a finger on her face, and her head tilted a little.

"WHAT"  
"Ka-chan is really good at fighting, so she surprised Takashi when she challenged him to a fight and said if she won he would have to be her boyfriend, right Takashi?"

Everyone turned to listen to Mori's answer but they found he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

When Mori-senpai slipped out Kyoya followed suit making sure no one saw either guy come out.

"It seems Mori-senpai, that I owe you a thank you for saving my fiancée's life."

"You don't owe me anything, Kyoya. She's with you now, and she should be happy." Mori-senpai answered not once looking at Kyoya.

"Oh but Mori-senpai, please understand that the only reason I accepted to get married to her was because of her great intellect and the fact that she could bring much merit to me, I don't intend to take her away from you," said Kyoya with a sly smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

'Sure you don't, Mori-senpai, sure you don't"

* * *

**A/N: so how is it? Do you guys like? Should I take it down? Mori is going to be a bit OOC but that's all for the plot's sake so please bear with me! Remember, R&amp;R! Love y'all! **


End file.
